


5 things everyone really didn't need to know about kaner and tazer's sex life, thanks by grim_lupine [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of  things everyone really didn't need to know about kaner and tazer's sex life, thanks by grim_lupine, read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: see title</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 things everyone really didn't need to know about kaner and tazer's sex life, thanks by grim_lupine [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

**Title** : 5 things everyone really didn't need to know about kaner and tazer's sex life, thanks  
 **Author** : grim_lupine  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : hockey rpf  
 **Character** : Patrick Kane/Johnathan Toews  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : See title.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/381371)  
**Length** 0:37:33  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/5%20things%20everyone%20really%20didn't%20need%20to%20know%20about%20kaner%20and%20tazer's%20sex%20life,%20thanks%20by%20grim_lupine.mp3.zip)


End file.
